The New World
by Dar Kash Elin
Summary: The Precursors are preparing for war against ancient enemies in another universe. They’re running out of troops and have no choice but to take a warrior from another planet; Mar. But when something goes terribly wrong with the Precursor’s plans, it affect


Hello all! I'm back to write another fic! If you have not beaten Jak3, leave NOW as there are a _lot_ of spoilers to come forth. 

()Full Summary: Set one month after J3. The Precursors are preparing for war against ancient enemies in another universe. They're running out of troops and have no choice but to take a warrior from another planet; Mar. But when something goes terribly wrong with the Precursor's plans, it affects everyone…

()Rated for: Mild Language, Strong Violence… or whatever you would call 'strong violence'

()Very few insignificant Ocs

()Partly-AU

()No yaoi or yuri… unless I decide to bring Erol back from the dead, which may not be likely.

()Slightly shounen-ai (a bit of JakDaxter fluff, nothing special)

()SPOILERS. Well, it is set after Jak3… what would you expect?

()Action/Adventure/Humor/General/Romance/otherstuffs

I'm also working on a flash game based on this story. More info coming soon. Right now, just sit back and enjoy the story.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
The New World  
_Chapter 1:  
I Volunteer…That Guy Over There_

"I still cannot believe he didn't come with us…" The rather large precursor leader sighed and looked out of the transport's window, gazing upon the metallic gold-orange city that lay below him. The buildings were mile-high, extending above the clouds of the planet. This was the Grand Precursor City on planet Naria. When the planet is viewed from a distance, it may appear to be, and is often mistaken for, a green star.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll find another warrior eventually." The dumb precursor said to his boss.

"Yes, possibly. But Mar was one of the most skilled fighters I've seen in my days next to our armies here. We already offered him the gift of becoming one of our own, but it was a golden opportunity only to be ruined by that Veger human… We should've-"

"OH! OH! I have an idea! Turn him into a precursor and ask him if he'll join the army!" The dumb precursor exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that he had interrupted the leader's sentence. The leader returned his gaze from the window to the being that stood behind him.

"No, that would _never_ work! You can't just turn him into a precursor and ask him if he'll join the army, you idiot!"

The leader paused.

"But again, we don't have much of a choice then, do we? Our army is collapsing faster than predicted, and we really need our troops for the time that lies ahead… or long ago. Bring information on how many troops we'll need. We'll bring them here when they're ready."

"Aye aye, cap'n!"  
oooooo

"Well? When are you going to fix the sign for the bar?"

"Um… probably never. It is _your_ bar, afterall."

Daxter gave the blonde a puppy-eyed face.

"You know I won't fall for that." Jak said.

Daxter started to whimper and a fake tear formed in the corner of his eye.

"Fine. I'll go get the double-sided sticky tape." Jak sighed as he walked to the front door entering the Naughty Ottsel. He didn't manage to make it all the way to the door when he heard Daxter's shrill, loud voice again.

"Do you REALLY think double-sided sticky tape is going to fix my freaking head!"

Jak rolled his eyes and turned around to face Daxter. "I was kidding, okay?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I was actually going to get someone else to fix it for you." Jak said, grinning as he turned around again and continued into the bar.

"Jak? JAK!"

Daxter's voice was muffled, but not completely silent, when the doors closed behind the teen. All Jak heard were distorted yells, which he couldn't make out anyways. The only part he _did_ hear was a rather loud 'SCREW YOU!' and then it finally became quiet. Quiet for now anyways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
So that was the first chapter. Please R&R. Flames will be used for cooking flamers and then feeding them to dark Jak. Thankyou, that will be all.


End file.
